Remembrance
by Karen M
Summary: A very short story with a Mother's Day tribute theme


REMEMBRANCE  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Warner Brothers, and Shoot The Moon Productions. This short  
story is mine for everyone's entertainment/.  
  
SUMMARY: A very short story for Mother's Day. This effort is a tribute to all mothers, to show you   
how grateful we are for all you do for us, and how much we love you.  
  
PLACEMENT: Three years after the series ended, marriage is common knowledge.  
  
RATING: General  
  
Mothers Day, 1990  
  
The Wagoneer parked adjacent to the Stetson's gravesite.   
  
Lee and Amanda Stetson emerged from the jeep, followed by Dotty West, carrying baby Jennifer, and   
followed by Captain Kurt. Phillip and Jamie rounded out the small gathering.  
  
Lee had not visited his parent's graves since the Thomas Blackthorn incident.  
  
The clan was on their way to celebrate Mother's Day at a very nice restaurant called the Country Club Inn.  
  
Amanda had suggested strongly that the family stop and visit Jennifer Stetson's grave to remember her for  
Mom's Day. Amanda had some flowers to place at the site anyway.  
  
Lee felt melancholy as he approached the Stetson site, so he grabbed Amanda's hand for comfort, and reassurance. He took the lead, and spoke to his mother on behalf of his family.  
  
"Hi Mom," he stammered, for now that he knew exclusively what a real family was like to love, actually  
conveying those feelings was still somewhat hard for Scarecrow.   
  
"I know we haven't been to see you in a while, and I apologize for the absence. You met Amanda then.  
I married this wonderful woman. I love her more each day. She reminds me of you a lot, Mom. She has  
the same charm, beauty, intelligence ,and caring nature that Dad saw in you . She has given me everything  
that is worthwhile living for in this life, plus, and added bonus. Her family has consented to accept me as  
their step dad, and son-in -law. I am the luckiest man in the world, and every day I thank God for my  
good fortune.   
  
"Amanda and I have a beautiful daughter of our own, Jennifer. She has Amanda's dark curly hair, and my  
hazel eyes. I wish you could have known your granddaughter, she is so beautiful, just like her mother."  
  
Lee bought Dotty forward, and the baby. "Mom, this is Dotty, She is the most wonderful mom in the   
whole world, and I love her dearly. She is married to Captain Kurt. Dotty takes care of Jennifer, while  
we work.  
  
He bought the boys forward. "These are my sons, Phillip and Jamie. Needless to say, I'm very proud to  
be their step dad. Every day is a challenge with these two, but I love every minute of it." Lee hugged   
them both. "Thanks, Lee," both boys chimed, and said, "hi, Mrs. Stetson."  
  
Amanda carefully placed some beautiful spring flowers on Jennifer's grave, and tearfully returned,  
"We love you, Jennifer. Thank you for your son. He is a wonderful husband, and father. You would be  
so proud of him. I love him so much, and feel so fortunate. We'll come to visit you again, soon, if we  
can ."  
  
"Well, I think it's time for us to leave. Until, next time, I love you, Mom." Lee tried to keep the tears  
from coming, to no avail. "Happy Mother's Day."  
  
Lee kept his head down, so that his family wouldn't see him cry. Dotty came over to him, handed Jenny  
over to Amanda , and comforted her son-in-law.   
  
The rest of the family headed back to the jeep. Dotty spoke to Jennifer. "Jennifer, I'm, Dotty, Amanda's  
Mom.   
  
"Thank you for your wonderful son, Jennifer. I have been privileged to know and love him for only a   
short length of time, it seems, and every day, he becomes more special to me."   
  
"I think it's time we left, son. We'll visit her later on, Lee," Dotty guided Lee toward the car.   
  
As he entered the driver's side, he turned to his family, and said "Thanks, guys, for making my day."  
  
"That's o.k., Lee. We enjoyed it. Can we go get something to eat, now?" asked two starving teen-agers.   
  
"You bet," returned their Dad. Lee turned to his wife, and kissed her. "I love you, Mrs. Stetson,"  
he remarked tenderly.   
  
"I love you, too, Mr. Stetson. Now, let's go celebrate Mother's Day, shall we."  
  



End file.
